


That Book

by chilly_flame



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy reads some weird shit. Miranda wants to know what kind of weird shit it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Book

**Author's Note:**

> A wacky story that spun out of a prompt for Wake the Muse: werewolves. As usual, probably not what you were expecting, but oh well. When inspiration strikes, one has to go for it! Thanks to Xander for the read through.

“What are you reading?”

Andy flipped the case of her Kindle shut. “Nothing.”

Miranda paused, instantly suspicious. “It can’t be nothing. You looked engrossed.”

“Just some Ruth Reichl. You know how I love food. And reading, you know. Food reading. I mean writing.”

Narrowing her eyes, Miranda turned away and sat in her usual spot in the living room, on the love seat. Andrea sat across from her in the wingback chair, her bare feet on the hassock. She didn’t open her Kindle again until Miranda had been looking at the Book for at least thirty seconds, but eventually she sat back and relaxed.

Miranda tilted her head down and let her hair fall in front of her eyes, clandestinely peering at Andrea. She decided to be patient and discover the answer on her own, because Andrea certainly wasn’t reading Ruth Reichl.

After another few minutes, Miranda decided Andrea had to be reading pornography. She had a hand pressed to her chest. She licked her lips. She was breathing loudly enough for it to actually be distracting to Miranda. That in itself was unusual, since one of Miranda’s rules of sitting with her as she worked was total silence.

So she tried not to smile, because if Andrea was reading porn, that would mean Miranda might see some action tonight. Andrea was not one to let a good mood go to waste. Every once in a while, when they found the time to sit down and watch a movie at home, a love scene would put Andrea in that kind of mood. While Miranda didn’t get the same thrill out of watching two actors fake passion on screen, she had no qualms about reaping the benefits.

She glared down at the glossy page on her lap. Fantasizing about Andrea peeling off her blouse and skirt and reading in her lingerie was much more appealing than trying to spice up a lackluster winter footwear feature. She sighed, and reminded herself to focus.

After a while, the clock chimed—it was 10pm. She’d barely turned a page; the night was shot as far as work went. But all was not lost. Perhaps she could suggest that it was time for bed. “Darling,” Miranda drawled. She hadn’t expected her voice to be so gravelly, but she had, after all, been imagining both giving and receiving cunnilingus for the better part of an hour.

“Hmm?” Andrea squeaked.

Miranda nibbled her lip and tried not to stare at Andrea’s mouth. “Care to make it an early night?”

Andrea looked at her, eyes a little unfocused. She swallowed. “You want to go to sleep?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Andrea blinked. Then she grinned. “Race you.”

Miranda was up in a flash chasing after her, all the way to the bedroom.

\---

Miranda got exactly what she wanted that night, which was Andrea, three times.

The first time barely took 30 seconds, since Andrea was already soaked through her panties. Miranda was actually jealous of a book when she discovered that, until she bent down and licked her lover so delicately that she quivered and cried out. After the first rocket of an orgasm, Miranda settled down between sleek thighs and got Andrea off properly, with tongue and teeth and plenty of teasing. By then Andrea was a sweaty mess, and she was happy to reciprocate for Miranda, who requested that they use “Big Blue” that night. Miranda had had plenty of warm up time, and by the time Andrea slid the dildo inside her to the hilt, she was clawing the walls. Andrea kept murmuring how sexy she was, and how good she tasted, how much she loved, loved, loved fucking her. By the end, Andrea was mashed up against her back, pushing “Big Blue” against Miranda’s g-spot so perfectly that she came, wailing, not once but twice. Andrea came again too, without any help from Miranda, and they collapsed on the damp sheets.

They were both asleep minutes later, after Andrea tossed Big Blue on the floor and promised to wash it in “just a second.”

When Miranda woke at 3:45am, she was sleeping with her back against Andrea’s, the sheets kicked to the foot of the bed. She was freezing, so she got out of bed to pull the blankets up and use the bathroom. She also tripped over the dildo on the floor, which she picked up and proceeded to wash in the sink with only minor irritation.

As she returned to bed, she suddenly remembered what started it all: that book.

Quietly, Miranda crept downstairs, smirking when she realized that the lights were still on from their mad dash to the bedroom. The Book was flipped open on the sofa, and Andrea’s Kindle was closed on the chair. Feeling only slightly guilty, Miranda opened it and fired it up to sneak a peek.

_Rhoden stroked Janette’s flanks, wondering at the power of her body. She moaned, and it sounded odd to his ears, almost animalistic. He kissed her belly and she jerked in his arms with a gasp._

“I can’t,” she whimpered. “You have to go.”

“Not a chance,” Rhoden said, yanking her toward him.

“Let me go,” she demanded, but there was less certainty in her voice than there had been even a moment ago. He stroked his hand between her legs and she immediately thrust toward him. He was rock hard, and wanted her to want him as badly as he wanted her.

“You don’t understand—I, I shouldn’t right now, it’s too close—“

“Too close to what?” Rhoden asked, wondering if she might be worried about pregnancy. “I’ll use protection.”

There was a strange growl above his head, sounding like a rabid dog about to bite. He glanced up, and Janette’s eyes glowed a preternatural yellow. “There’s no protection for what I am.”

Moonlight streamed into the room, and he watched, stunned, as the change began.

Miranda kept reading, her eyes widening as she realized that not only was Andrea reading pornography (all right, erotica), but it was werewolf porn. With some vampires thrown in, and the occasional zombie. Everyone had sex with everyone else, twosomes and threesomes, homo, hetero and everything in between. Miranda was embarrassed, but she kept reading. Although she didn’t usually enjoy those sexualized movie scenes Andrea liked, this was… titillating. Fun. Not to mention arousing.

She’d read about thirty pages when a hand landed on Miranda’s shoulder. She jumped six inches off the cushion.

“Cheater,” Andrea said. She was wearing only her underwear and a smile. “The bed was cold. I should’ve realized you wouldn’t take a non-answer as an answer. I do deserve some privacy, you know.”

“Well,” Miranda began, searching for an explanation. Perhaps one about the book, and the Kindle just lying there, open and beckoning… With finality, she rejected that idea, and chose the truth instead. “I’m sorry. I let my curiosity get the better of me.”

Andrea grinned, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. “So now you know why I didn’t want to tell you. I can’t always read Michael Chabon and Jennifer Egan.”

Miranda licked her lips. “I’m quite enjoying it, actually. No wonder you were so revved up.”

Andrea’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “You’re joking.”

“I am absolutely not.”

At that, Andrea pushed the Kindle away and straddled Miranda, tucking her knees in beside her hips. “You’re a constant surprise, Miranda.”

Miranda sat back and pulled Andrea along with her. “We have to keep it interesting, don’t we?” Miranda replied. “Perhaps you can give me one of your favorite books like this one for the weekend. And we can… experiment.”

Andrea bared her teeth, threw back her head and howled into the night.


End file.
